


Приближение зимы

by Neachka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мирцелла Баратеон напоминала диковинный цветок, который каким-то чудом вырос среди холодных каменных стен Винтерфелла и который непременно будет сломлен первым же сильным порывом ветра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приближение зимы

В то утро, когда они выехали из Черного замка, было особенно холодно – ударил мороз и покрыл все инеем, хрустящим и ломким, точно стекло. Конь Джона беспокойно поводил ушами и испуганно заржал, когда словно из ниоткуда появился Призрак и затрусил рядом – конь был новым и еще не привык к лютоволку. Джон удержал его поводьями и бросил взгляд на своих спутников. Вель держалась спокойно и уверенно и сидела на своей кобыле как королева, хоть ей и приходилось править одной рукой, так как второй она прижимала к себе ребенка. Не её племянника, так как сын Даллы сейчас был далеко, где-то в Староместе – а может, и в Роговом Холме, если Сэму удалось договориться со своей семьей. Вель часто ругалась на этого ребенка, дитя Джилли, называя его маленьким чудовищем, но, тем не менее, не бросила его и продолжала заботиться. Вот и в это путешествие – в свой новый дом или в пожизненную тюрьму – тоже взяла. Если малыш сумеет прожить два года, то получит имя, если нет – умрет безымянным. Обычаи Одичалых суровы, как и они сами – но Джон не мог упрекать их в этом. Наверняка множество детей, рождавшихся за Стеной, умирали, не протянув и года. Зато те, что выживали в самых жестоких условиях, были достаточно выносливы и бесстрашны, чтобы…  
Чтобы, как и все прочие, стать жертвой Иных. Никакая выносливость не могла защитить от Зимы.

  
Станнис и его красная колдунья утверждали, что огонь Рглора сможет сделать это – победить Зиму и тех, кто шел за ней по пятам. Они обещали спасение каждому, кто примет «истинную» веру, и многие следовали за ними в слепой надежде выжить. Джон не винил несчастных – возможно, знай он чуть меньше, тоже присоединился бы к ним. Но то, что он узнал, живя среди Одичалых, и то, что, в общем-то, не скрывала от него красная женщина…

  
Джон знал правду. Поэтому больше не мог оставаться в Черном замке.

  
Потому, что лорда-командующего из него не получилось. Потому, что он не мог ни сплотить братьев, ни помочь Одичалым адаптироваться в новых для них условиях.  
И потому, что он уже нарушил почти все обеты, которые когда-то дал. Старые боги наверняка гневаются, поэтому отняли всех, кто был ему дорог - сначала отца и Арью, потом Брана и Рикона, а напоследок Игритт и Робба. Потеря брата, первого и главного друга, казалась особенно болезненной – Робб вместе с Теоном Грейджоем и своей матерью погиб в Близнецах, на свадьбе своего дяди, которая получила название Красной. Подлые Фреи и Русе Болтон – при одной мысли о них руки Джона сами собой сжимались в кулаки, ему хотелось схватить Длинный Коготь и мчаться прямиком на Юг, в Речные земли, а там…

  
А что там? Нарваться в одиночку и погибнуть, как глупец? Джон не мог позволить себе этого.

  
Зато мог присоединиться к человеку, который помог бы ему осуществить свою месть. Восстановить справедливость.

  
Сам по себе Станнис Джону не нравился. Слишком непреклонный, слишком себе на уме. Слишком сухой – всегда руководствующийся одним лишь долгом. Не бывает людей без желаний, каждый чего-то хочет, к чему-то стремится. Но Станнис…. казался тенью, пустой и угрожающей. Одной из тех, что в совершенстве творила Мелисандра.

  
Станнис Джону совершенно не нравился, но Джон не мог отрицать того, что они с королем могут быть друг другу весьма полезны.

  
Возможно, именно поэтому Джон сейчас и покидал Ночной Дозор, чтобы стать Джоном Старком, лордом Винтерфелла и Хранителем Севера. Чтобы стать наследником своего отца и брата.

  
\- Обе твоих сестры пропали, - сказал ему Станнис. В покоях короля было холодно – настолько, что на улице, казалось, было теплее, но он словно не замечал этого. По стенам плясали тени, и Джон всякий раз неосознанно напрягался – в его памяти все еще был свеж рассказ о том, как погиб король Ренли, который передавался из уст в уста от людей короля и королевы. – Твои братья мертвы – младших убил бастард Болтона, а Робб Старк погиб во время Красной свадьбы. Сёстры пропали и уже вряд ли найдутся. Никого из Старков не осталось – только ты. Преклони передо мной колени, и встань лордом Джоном Старком, властителем Севера и моим вассалом.

  
\- У Робба осталась жена, - напомнил ему Джон. – Жена и ребенок, мальчик.

  
\- Его жена – Ланнистер, - сухо, но очень жестко отрезал Станнис. – А его сын – младенец, который не сможет управлять сам. Мне нужен свой человек на Севере. Или ты не хочешь отомстить Фреям и Болтонам?

  
\- Но я брат Ночного Дозора, - возразил Джон, не желая позволять мыслям о согласии сломить его сопротивление. – Все, что вы предлагаете мне, означает нарушение клятв, которые я дал.

  
\- Я король, и я освобождаю тебя от них, - Станнис подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо – сухую, тяжелую и удивительно холодную. – Ты возьмешь в жены принцессу Одичалых и будешь править Севером от моего имени. Можешь даже сделать своим наследником сына Ланнистерши, твое право. И я позволю тебе забрать с собой в Винтерфелл столько Одичалых, сколько пожелаешь. Думаю, они будут не против поселиться там.

  
Мысль о том, что Вель станет его супругой, была не менее соблазнительна, тем более что она не была против. Но все же клятвы крепко держали Джона…  
Пока на него не случилось покушение.

  
Рана на животе до сих пор болела, хотя Мелисандра и колдовала над ней. Джон старался игнорировать боль, но каждый укол её напоминал о другом – о предательстве братьев-дозорных. Он столько сделал для них – и в итоге вместо благодарности заслужил лишь ненависть.

  
Возможно, Манс-Налетчик и прочие дезертиры были правы. Как был прав и Тирион Ланнистер, первый, кто указал Джону на неидеальность Ночного Дозора.  
\- Твое предназначение в другом, - сказала ему красная женщина после того, как позаботилась о ранах. – Я покажу тебе в пламени. Чтобы ты наконец поверил мне.  
Но Джон отказался. Почему-то ему было страшно видеть свое будущее, даже если оно и могло быть радужным. Иногда лучше не знать.

  
«Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу»

  
Джон невесело усмехнулся. К сожалению, Игритт была не права. Он всегда знал слишком много.

  
Сначала дорога была спокойной – в этих краях мало кто жил, а война до сих мест просто не добралась. Но чем ближе они приближались к Винтерфеллу, тем война казалась ближе – брошенные и сгоревшие деревни, повешенные на деревьях, трупы, брошенные прямо возле дороги…

  
Джон старался не смотреть на все это. Он прекрасно понимал, что малодушничает, но он просто не мог. Внутри сразу же закипала холодная ненависть к Ланнистерам и их приспешникам на Севере. Рамси Сноу был уже мертв, но Джон сожалел о том, что не сам совершил это, что не сам отрубил голову человеку, убившему его братьев, совсем детей. По слухам, Рикона утопили, а с Брана, как со старшего, Рамси самолично снял кожу и отправил её Роббу в Риверран. Джон даже и подумать не мог, что чувствовал брат в тот момент – он сам, получив письмо со скорбными вестями, проплакал весь вечер, как сопливая девчонка. Бран, живой, обаятельный мальчик с любознательным умом, итак перенес слишком много горя, потеряв способность ходить, чем же он заслужил такую страшную смерть?

  
Джон понадеялся, что на стенах Винтерфелла все еще торчит голова Рамси, насаженная на пику. Он сам не мог понять, откуда в нем такая кровожадность, но этого человека простить не мог. И не простит никогда.

  
Наконец впереди замаячили темные очертания Винтерфелла. Джон знал, что замок пострадал во время осады, поэтому ожидал, что найдет его в полуразрушенном состоянии. Но нет – пробитые стены были аккуратно заложены свежим кирпичом, а на башне развевался стяг с изображением лютоволка.

  
Словно Старки все еще жили здесь.

  
С Джоном было не так уж много Одичалых – помимо Вель и её Чудовища его сопровождало еще десять человек, шесть женщин-копьеносиц и четверо мужчин, лично отобранных «принцессой Одичалых». Остальные должны были прибыть позже – после того, как новый лорд Старк пошлет за ними, отправив на Стену ворона. Кое-кто из Одичалых решил присоединиться к Ночному Дозору, но большинство хотело только одного – найти новый безопасный дом, тепло и пропитание. На землях Старков они могли получить это – а Джон получил бы собственную маленькую армию, с которой мог бы отбиваться от Ланнистеров и их союзников.

  
Станнис тоже понимал это. Поэтому и отправил в Винтерфелл именно его.

  
Джон очень удивился, когда от стен замка ему навстречу выехали двое вооруженных всадников – явно дозорные. Он-то думал, что после зачистки, устроенной Рамси, здесь, скорее всего, уже никто не живет. Кто же поставил стражу?

  
Он не узнал мужчину, подъехавшего к нему с копьем наперевес. Суровое настороженное лицо, глубокий шрам на щеке. Не северянин, нет. Кто-то из Речных земель или Сероводья?

  
\- Кто вы и с какой целью направляетесь в Винтерфелл? – холодно осведомился дозорный, не опуская копья. Его спутник достал из ножен длинный меч, слабо сверкнувший на солнце.

  
\- Мое имя Джон. Джон Старк, милостью короля Станниса Баратеона лорд Винтерфелла и защитник Севера, - медленно произнес Джон, доставая из-под отороченного мехом плаща бумагу с печатью Станниса и передавая её дозорному. Мужчина с подозрением оглядел свиток, но, заметив на печати коронованного оленя, заключенного в пылающее сердце Рглора, кивнул.

  
\- Миледи ждет вас. Король Станнис послал ей ворона.

  
\- Миледи? – удивился Джон вслух. Неужели вернулся кто-то из сестер? Если так, то…

  
\- Миледи Старк. Наша королева, - сказал дозорный глухо и развернул коня. – Следуйте за мной.

  
Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как тронуть поводья и последовать за ним. Призрак вырвался вперед, то и дело поднимая морду вверх и принюхиваясь. Джон мог понять лютоволка – тут пахло детством. Детством и счастьем, даже несмотря на постоянную ненависть со стороны леди Кейтилин и презрение Грейджоя. Теперь их всех нет в живых… остался только Джон. Бастард, который стал лордом, пережив всех законных наследников.

  
Право слово, лучше бы Игритт заколола его копьем еще в первую встречу. Тогда он не увидел бы всех этих смертей.

  
Джон знал, что больше никогда не сможет спокойно уснуть в Винтерфелле.

  
И считал, что полностью это заслужил.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Она ждала его во дворе – высокая, закутанная в белый мех. Светлые волосы развевал поднявшийся холодный ветер, а на дне зеленых глаз затаилась грусть. Юная вдова – это слово казалось неприменимым к ней, почти девочке. Даже будучи очень похожей внешне, она ничем не напоминала свою проклятую мать, хотя Джон ранее и думал иначе. Он рассчитывал увидеть Серсею Ланнистер в миниатюре, но вместо этого смотрел на печальную хрупкую девушку – красивую, намного более красивую, чем даже Вель.

  
Мирцелла Баратеон напоминала диковинный цветок, который каким-то чудом вырос среди холодных каменных стен Винтерфелла и который непременно будет сломлен первым же сильным порывом ветра.

  
Несколько лет назад, когда Джон еще был всего лишь бастардом лорда Эддарда Старка, он встретил Мирцеллу в первый раз. Застенчивая девчонка, которая бросала восторженные взгляды на Робба, Джону не нравилась, он презирал и её, и брата, который был полностью очарован своей маленькой невестой. Кажется, он даже успел нагрубить ей. Но теперь… Теперь все было иначе.

  
\- Леди Мирцелла, - Джон спешился и подошел к жене брата, беря её руку и почтительно целуя. Ладонь Мирцеллы оказалась маленькой и изящной. А еще теплой, почти горячей, хотя он ожидал, что её пальцы озябли от холода.

  
\- Джон, - грустно улыбнулись в ответ. – Или мне называть вас лорд Старк?

  
\- Для вас просто Джон, - поспешил он заверить её. – Робб был мне братом, поэтому вы – моя семья.

  
При упоминании о Роббе её улыбка потускнела еще больше.

  
\- Благодарю вас. Вы и мой мальчик – это единственная семья, что у меня осталась.

  
Джон не нашел слов, чтобы ответить. Действительно – из-за войны с Ланнистерами Мирцелла оказалась в самом тяжелом положении, примерно таком же, что и Санса когда-то. Но она все же держалась и, судя по тому, как обращались с ней здешние люди, никто и не подумал обвинить её в предательстве. Да и Робб наверняка горячо любил жену, раз не развелся с ней, когда началась война.

  
\- Ваш сын здоров? – спросил Джон наконец. Лицо Мирцеллы тут же посветлело.

  
\- Нед в порядке. Он очень непоседливый, и его няньки очень боятся, что он выберется из кроватки и ударится. Когда он только родился, леди Кейтилин сказала, что очень похож на Робба в детстве…

  
Она осеклась и опустила взгляд. Тонкие пальцы вцепились в меховую оторочку рукава и судорожно сжали её.

  
\- Я обязательно зайду посмотреть на него, - серьезно сказал Джон. – И сын моего брата унаследует Винтерфелл после меня.

  
Он услышал, как Вель подошла к нему сзади – неслышная как тень, но заплакавший ребенок выдал её.

  
\- Позвольте представить вам мою супругу, леди Вель, - Джон неловко представил жену, все еще привыкая к тому, как это звучит. Принцесса Одичалых гордо кивнула, словно выросла не за Стеной, а как минимум в Орлином Гнезде или Риверране. – Это её племянник, у него нет имени…

  
\- У нас не полагается, - перебила его Вель, оценивающе глядя на Мирцеллу и одновременно укачивая ребенка. – Плохая примета – давать младенцу имя до того, как ему исполнится два года.

  
\- Вот как, - Мирцелла неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ. – Чувствуйте себя как дома, леди Вель. Я назначила одного из своих людей стюардом… Он проводит вас и покажет комнаты. Ребенку понадобится кормилица – я распоряжусь, чтобы женщина, которая кормит моего Неда, заходила и к вам.

  
Чуть поклонившись, она повернулась и удалилась плавной легкой походкой. Джон долго смотрел вслед, глядя на острые лопатки и снежинки в светлых волосах.  
Зима приближается. И эта девочка её не переживет.

  
Но он попытается защитить её. В память Робба, любимого брата. В память отца, который с детства учил их заботе о ближних.

  
А еще потому, что теперь он лорд Винтерфелла. И все эти люди – это его ответственность.

  
Джон поднял голову к серому небу Винтерфелла и вдохнул полной грудью.

  
\- Я вернулся, - тихо сказал он, зная, что его услышат те, к кому он обращался. Услышат, хоть все они уже мертвы.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Кожа у Вель теплая, гладкая и пахнет почему-то медом. Даже на вкус сладкая – Джон проверил это снова, поцеловав жену в плечо и крепче прижав к себе. Она улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке – красивая, такая красивая, что дух захватывает. Джон намотал на палец льняной локон, и почему-то вновь вспомнил её. Вдову брата.

  
\- Она такая слабая, - сказала вдруг Вель, словно прочитав его мысли. – Про львиную королеву ходит столько слухов, но её единственная дочь – всего лишь девчонка.

  
\- Она не слабая, - возразил Джон, уставившись поверх головы жены на огонь, весело потрескивающий в камине. – Мирцелла сильная, даже слишком. Настолько, что это сделало её хрупкой.

  
\- Может быть, ты и прав, - Вель приподнялась и села на постели, встряхнув спутавшимися волосами. Меховое одеяло сползло с её плеча, обнажив круглую грудь с розовым соском. Джон подавил желание протянуть руку и сжать упругий комочек пальцами и вместо этого просто поправил одеяло на жене.

  
\- Железный лорд Сноу, - в синих глазах Вель искрились лукавые огоньки. – Помню, как мы с Мансом ставили пари на то, как быстро Игритт удастся затащить тебя в свою постель.

  
\- И кто же выиграл? - с трудом выдавил улыбку Джон. Ему все еще было тяжело вспоминать об Игритт, женщине, которая любила его и которую он предал.

  
\- Я, - фыркнула Вель. - Манс был как все мужчины, считал, что знает все лучше всех. Но я-то видела, на что способна Игритт. И то, как ты пялился на неё.

  
Жена рассмеялась, но самому Джону было не до смеха. От воспоминаний сердце неприятно сжалось - все же боль от потерь была слишком свежа. Он поднялся, откинув одеяла, и подошел к камину, подкидывая туда еще поленьев. Казалось, даже на Стене никогда не было так холодно, как здесь. Может, это и не холод вовсе? Пустота, оставшаяся от тех, кто ушел навсегда.

  
Каково ей там, в башне? Одной, с маленьким ребенком…

  
Джон и сам не понимал, почему его мысли все время возвращаются к Мирцелле. Может, потому, что он чувствовал свою вину перед Роббом.

  
Потому, что не остался с ним. Потому, что из-за глупой зависти и обиды отправился на Стену, считая, что именно там и место для бастардов.

  
А ведь отец никогда не отделял его от остальных. Никогда не говорил, что он не такой, как его законные дети, что он хуже них. Да, леди Кейтилин ненавидела Джона, но эта ненависть не передалась никому - ну за исключением, может быть, Сансы, но и та довольно тепло относилась к нему.

  
Почему же он считал, что ему не место рядом со Старками?

  
«Приближается зима, - всегда говорил отец. - Когда выпадет снег и задуют белые ветры, одинокий волк гибнет, но стая живет».

  
Джон вспомнил, как нашел Призрака. Он всегда считал, что другие щенки выгнали его, потому что он не походил на них. Но если все было иначе? Если Призрак сам покинул их, ведомый какими-то обманчивыми чувствами? Из всего помета только у него к тому времени открылись глаза.

  
«Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу».

  
Воистину Игритт была права. Он думал, что раз имеет глаза и уши, то все знает, все понимает. Но в конечном счете не понимал ничего, шел ошибочным путем. Оставил свою стаю и потерял их всех.

  
Одинокий волк гибнет с наступлением зимы. Джону, несмотря ни на что, умирать не хотелось.

  
Но стаи его больше нет. Она разделилась, и враг истребил всех поодиночке. Отец и Арья погибли на юге, Робб в Близнецах, Бран и Рикон здесь, в Винтерфелле. Быть может, здесь, в этой самой комнате, болтонский бастард живьем снимал с Брана кожу. Джон снова содрогнулся от ужаса и гнева, стиснул в кулак ладонь, на которой до сих пор красовались следы от ожогов.

  
Он остался совсем один. Он – и, возможно, Санса, бедная девочка, не по своей вине бывшая невестой чудовища по имени Джоффри. Джон никак не мог помочь ей - только лишь надеяться, что Станнис одержит победу, и тогда сестра вернется домой.

  
Но даже если это и случится, Санса уже не будет прежней. Они с Джоном теперь совсем чужие - даже больше, чем раньше.

  
\- Ты снова винишь себя, - удивительно мягкие ладони Вель легли ему на плечи и крепко сжали их. - Сноу, ты такой странный. Ты ведь и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что ничего не мог бы для них сделать.

  
\- Мог бы, - глухо отозвался Джон, неотрывно глядя в пламя, так похожее на волосы поцелованной огнем Игритт. - Я мог бы просто не покидать их. Служба в Ночном Дозоре не принесла мне ничего хорошего. Если бы я был с Роббом, я бы защитил его в Близнецах. Если бы я был в Винтерфелле с младшими братьями, я бы не позволил бастарду Болтона добраться до них. Если бы я был в Королевской Гавани с отцом…

  
\- То тебе бы сняли голову раньше, чем ему, - голос у Вель сейчас был холоднее самого льда, она разговаривала с мужем, как с сопливым летним мальчишкой. Которым он, собственно, и был. - Что бы ты смог сделать, один? Против Ланнистеров с их армией, против Фреев и Болтонов?

  
Джон и сам понимал, что ничего. Что лежал бы рядом, точно таким же трупом. Но смириться все равно не мог.

  
Джон и сам не знал, откуда в нем столько гордыни и упрямства.

  
\- Ты права, - тяжело вздохнул он и поднялся. Обнимать Вель было приятно - такую теплую и живую. Рядом с ней загадочный холод пропадал. - Давай вернемся в постель, уже поздно.

  
Остался один, последний обет Ночного Дозора, который он не нарушил. Хорошо бы, подумал Джон, если бы первой родилась девочка.

  
Он долго смотрел на медленно остывающие угли в камине, пока сон не смежил его веки.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
В башне оказалось очень натоплено - настолько, что даже воздух казался горячим и душным. Джон скинул меховой плащ на руки подоспевшего слуги и осмотрелся. Все красиво, изящно - дорогие ковры, драпировки, тяжелые вышитые гардины, мебель, явно привезенная с Юга. Сансе непременно понравилось бы здесь.  
\- Простите, что заставила вас ждать, - на Мирцелле сегодня был голубой наряд, снова напомнивший о Сансе, а светлые волосы она заплела в косу, обернув венцом вкруг головы. - Нед что-то раскапризничался.

  
\- Ничего страшного, - Джон попытался улыбнуться как можно мягче. - Как здоровье моего племянника?

  
\- О, благодарение богам, - щеки Мирцеллы покрылись легким румянцем. - Мальчик здоров и крепок. Он только что заснул, но вы можете увидеть его. Только тихо.  
Она совершенно ребяческим жестом прижала палец к губам и поманила его за собой. Стараясь ступать как можно мягче, Джон последовал за ней в небольшую узкую дверь, прикрытую тяжелыми шторами из алого бархата. В детской тоже было уютно, но почти темно - горела лишь одна-единственная свеча на столике у наглухо завешанного для тепла окна. Около люльки сидела рыжеволосая женщина в темном платье. Увидев вошедших, она поспешила встать и поклониться.

  
\- Это Дана, кормилица Неда, - шепотом представила женщину Мирцелла. - К сожалению, у меня пропало молоко, поэтому пришлось обратиться к ней. А теперь она кормит и ребенка, которого привезла с собой ваша жена.

  
\- Прошу прощения, лорд Старк, - понятливая Дана неслышной тенью скользнула к дверям. - Я буду поблизости, зовите меня, если что, госпожа.

  
\- Спасибо, - Мирцелла наклонилась над люлькой, и Джон даже в неверном свете свечи заметил безграничную нежность, преобразившую черты её лица. Он подошел ближе и в полутьме разглядел крупного розовощекого младенца, который сладко спал. Трудно было сказать, какого цвета глаза ребенка, но из-под пеленки выбивалась длинная светлая прядь.

  
\- Он красивый, - прошептал Джон чистую правду. - Робб наверняка был горд.

  
И его мать тоже, подумал он, но вслух не произнес.

  
\- Очень, - шепнула Мирцелла в ответ и наклонилась ниже, нежно целуя сына в пухлую щечку. - Давайте выйдем, а то разбудим его.

  
Она пропустила его вперед и мягко прикрыла за собой дверь. После полутьмы детской свет солярия почти ослепил Джона, и он потер глаза рукой, привыкая.

  
\- Вам будет что-то еще угодно, Джон? - Мирцелла поправила складку на своем платье и сложила свои маленькие руки. Джон только теперь заметил под её глазами темные круги, и ему стало не по себе. Сколько ночей уже проплакала эта девочка над колыбелью своего сына, которому не суждено будет увидеть отца?

  
\- Да, - ему нужно было уходить, скоро назначена встреча с уцелевшими и согласившимися встать на сторону Станниса знаменосцами, а до этого стоило бы хоть немного осмотреть Винтерфелл, назначить постоянную стражу и прочих челядинцев… Но оставлять её одну ужасно не хотелось. - Но, наверное, я навещу вас с ребенком вечером. Думаю, Вель согласится составить вам компанию.

  
\- Я надеюсь стать хорошей подругой для вашей жены, - голос у Мирцеллы чуть дрогнул, и Джон не выдержал. Он резко шагнул вперед и взял её руки в свои. Они были холодными как лед и хрупкими, как бумага.

  
\- Я не оставлю вас и не дам в обиду. Будьте уверены. Вы можете доверять мне. Робб был мне братом, и я скорблю о нем не меньше вашего. Его жена и ребенок не будут ни в чем нуждаться. Я не смог защитить никого из моих близких, но вас… Вас я обязательно защищу. Не бойтесь меня, прошу.

  
Джон прижался губами к тонким пальцам, словно пытаясь согреть их своим дыханием, и тут же почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к волосам.

  
\- Я верю вам, - мягко произнесла Мицелла и улыбнулась. Почему-то от этой улыбки сердце Джона согрелось и забилось чаще. - Я вверяю свою жизнь и жизнь моего сына в ваши руки. Робб много рассказывал о вас. Он доверял вам как самому себе. Вы никогда не предадите свою семью.

  
\- Именно так, - Джон слегка склонил голову. - Простите, я должен покинуть вас, миледи. Пошлите за мной немедленно, если вам что-то будет нужно. Что-то из вещей, слуги или… или если вы просто захотите поговорить. Я всегда уделю вам время.

  
Он повернулся и зашагал к двери, когда услышал за спиной тихое «Спасибо».  
  


* * *

  
  
  
В большом зале было непривычно темно, почти мрачно. И непривычно пусто - по сравнению с тем количеством людей, что собирались здесь во времена лорда Эддарда Старка, собравшихся сегодня было плачевно мало. Какие-то благородные дома полностью вымерли за время войны, какие-то стали предателями. Да и оставшиеся вряд ли были настроены благожелательно - произошедшие события озлобили всех. Тем более что новый лорд Старк еще недавно был бастардом, таким же, как ублюдок Русе Болтона. Вряд ли стоило ожидать уважения с самого начала - его нужно было добиться.

  
Джон вошел внутрь и сразу же почувствовал, как в него, точно маленькие острые иголки, впилось множество взглядов. Он узнавал далеко не всех - больше по гербам, нежели по лицам. Все те, кого он помнил из детства, давно умерли.

  
Черная конская голова Рисвеллов, боевой топор Сервинов, водяной Мандерли, ключи Локи, гигант Амберов, звезда Карстарков, медведь Мормонтов… Мало, слишком мало.

  
Да и лица у присутствующих лордов были еще совсем юными – мальчишки, не старше, а то и младше самого Джона.

  
Он молча прошел к своему месту у стола. Вель и еще пара её Одичалых следовала за ним, привлекая неодобрительные взгляды. Джон предусмотрительно оставил рядом с собой одну лишь жену, усадив её по левую руку, а место по правую отдал молодому Гавену Гловеру, который по возрасту был бы примерно ровесником Брану, если бы брат выжил. Рядом с ним была Лира Мормонт – невысокая, но стройная и удивительно сильная девушка с Медвежьего острова. Джон знал, что старшая сестра Лиры, Дейси, погибла с Роббом на Красной свадьбе, вторая по старшинству, Алисанна, сейчас сражалась в войсках Станниса, а мать Мейдж пропала где-то в Сероводье. С другой стороны стола, возле Вель, поместился толстый рыхлый Вилис Мандерли, сын лорда Белой Гавани Вимана Мандерли. Маленькие глазки толстяка хитро поблескивали, что совсем не понравилось Джону.

  
Остальных он не знал.

  
Призрак потерся о ногу Джона под столом, и он незаметно погладил зверя между ушей. Лютоволк словно чувствовал, как волнуется его хозяин, и был готов поддержать его, как мог. Джон был благодарен – но не более. Он не мог проиграть этот бой. Если он проиграет его, то все пойдет прахом. Дело его отца и многих поколений Старков канет в Лету вместе с их именами. А еще… Еще маленький сын Робба вряд ли успеет вырасти до мужчины. Также как и ребенок Джилли.

  
\- Значит, теперь ты лорд Старк, - первым нарушил молчание немолодой уже человек с ужасным шрамом на лице и настолько уже стершимся гербом на дублете, что Джон никак не мог разглядеть его. Впрочем, лицо старика казалось ему смутно знакомым. – А я помню тебя еще мальчишкой-бастардом, Сноу. Ты хорошо придумал, спрятавшись на Стене, пока истребляли твою семью. Но ведь это не мешает тебе спать спокойно, не так ли?

  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы, - холодно заявил Джон. Он не должен показывать ни страха, ни слабости, иначе его разорвут на части, как стая волков паршивого щенка. – И если хотите знать, я не желал этого титула. И я всего лишь лорд-регент до момента совершеннолетия сына моего брата Робба.

  
\- О, выродок Ланнистерши, - отозвался с края стола другой, кто-то из Рисвеллов, судя по гербу. Джон знал, что они были сторонниками Болтонов и склонились вновь только после поражения. – Робб Старк был славным королем. Воевал с блондинистым корольком, а по ночам жарил его сестрицу. И вот теперь мы должны будем признать лордом этого щенка? Не многого ли ты просишь, бастард?

  
\- Он был вашим королем, - Джон уже с трудом сдерживал ярость, отравляющую его кровь точно выпитый яд. – И вы обязаны чтить его память. Особенно вы, милорд Рисвелл. Полагаю, ваше предательство не позволяет вам сладко спать ночами.

  
\- Еще бы, его постель ведь не греет красотка-Одичалая! – гаркнул кто-то, и несколько из присутствующих, включая Вилиса Мандерли, засмеялись. Но тут же затихли после того, как Вель окинула их ледяным взором.

  
Джон дождался, пока в зале вновь воцарится тишина, а потом начал. Он старался говорить твердо и уверенно, не слишком громко, но так, чтобы его услышал каждый из присутствующих здесь людей. Каждое из этих слов было обдумано и выверено – кое-что Джон обсудил еще со Станнисом и его приближенными. Но все же Джону определенно не хватало совета – отца и мейстера Лювина, Сэма и других его друзей. Каждое решение, принятое в одиночку, давалось с трудом. Не так, как еще пару лет назад. Видимо, это и означало быть взрослым – чувствовать ответственность за каждый свой шаг.

  
Джон даже боялся представить, какой груз лежал в свое время на плечах его отца.

  
И прекрасно понимал, что его груз, возможно, будет ничуть не меньше.

  
Он вошел в зал, будучи Джоном Сноу, а вышел уже лордом Старком.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Она поднялась ему навстречу, как только он вошел в солярий. На коленях Мирцеллы было какое-то шитье и, подойдя ближе, Джон увидел, что это детская рубашечка из белого полотна, на которой красовался почти законченный вышитый лютоволк.

  
\- Это одежда для Неда, - заметив его взгляд, пустилась в объяснения Мирцелла. Её бледные щеки окрасились легким румянцем. – Мне все равно больше нечем заняться, и мне хочется, чтобы мой мальчик ни в чем не нуждался.

  
\- В этой одежде он будет выглядеть настоящим Старком, - неловко попытался подбодрить её Джон. – Кажется, Робб в детстве тоже носил одежду с гербом. Леди Кейтилин нравилось рядить его в подобное.

  
\- А вы? – вдруг заинтересовалась Мирцелла. – Вы тоже, Джон?

  
\- Н-нет… - он не знал, как ответить ей помягче. – Я ведь не Старк.

  
\- Теперь – Старк, - с каким-то почти детским упрямством возразила она. – Не хотите выпить или перекусить? Я прикажу Элире принести…

  
\- Нет-нет, - Джон отрицательно покачал головой. – Я могу присесть? Я должен кое-что обсудить с вами.

  
\- Конечно, - Мирцелла указала на два резных мягких кресла. – Прошу вас.

  
Она устроилась напротив него, внимательно глядя ему в лицо своими зелеными, цвета весенних листьев глазами. Джон понял, что не может спокойно встретить её взгляд, поэтому малодушно уставился куда-то на носки своих сапог.

  
\- Простите за то, что проявил некоторую… самовольность, - осторожно начал он. – Но король Станнис назначил меня опекуном вашего сына и… я взял на себя смелость позаботиться о его будущем. Дабы скрепить союз между Винтерфеллом и его вассалами, ослабившийся после… случившегося в Близнецах, - он не смог произнести вслух «после смерти Робба». – Я обручил вашего сына с Эленой Гловер. Девочка старше его на несколько месяцев, она все еще младенец. Так что, я думаю, из них получится хорошая пара.

  
\- О, - глаза Мирцеллы на мгновение вспыхнули, но её губы тут же сложились в легкую улыбку. – Я помню лорда Гловера, он был учтивым и благородным человеком. И раз вы решили, что мой сын будет достоин руки его дочери, я вовсе не против.

  
\- Вот как, - Джон почувствовал облегчение, будто с его души свалился камень. Он знал, что подыскивать невесту для своего наследника это его обязанность, но все равно чувствовал себя неловко, будто навязывал вдове брата свою волю. – Тогда Элена станет вашей воспитанницей, когда подрастет. Думаю, будет неплохо, если они с Недом подружатся, еще будучи детьми.

  
Мирцелла кивнула и плавно опустилась назад, на скамью. Джон постоял несколько мгновений, просто любуясь, как ловко её руки управляются с иглой, и так и не нашел слов, чтобы сказать еще хоть что-нибудь.

  
\- Я покину вас, - наконец нехотя вымолвил он, слегка наклонив голову. – Говорят, прилетел ворон откуда-то с юга.

  
Джон видел, как вспыхнули глаза Мирцеллы – и тут же потухли, а уголки губ искривились в горькой улыбке. Он не мог винить её за то, что она все еще любила своих родных. За то, что все еще скучала по ним.

  
\- Я обязательно зайду к вам вечером – и все расскажу, - пообещал он перед тем, как уйти. Шитье выпало из рук Мирцеллы, когда дверь закрылась, и она долго беззвучно плакала у колыбели сына, но Джон об этом так и не узнал.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Он действительно пришел в её башню вечером, почти ночью – все уже готовились ко сну, но умница Дана, как всегда, не дожидаясь приказа, удалилась в детскую. Джон заметил, что глаза Мирцеллы чуть покраснели и припухли от слёз, но спрашивать об их причине казалось ему неудобным и неправильным. Вместо этого он поклонился и уже открыл было рот, чтобы поведать недобрые вести, но она опередила его.

  
\- Может, немного прогуляемся, Джон? – голос её слегка дрожал и был очень застенчивым. – Я весь день просидела тут и хотела бы глоток свежего воздуха.

  
\- Все что пожелаете, миледи, - он попытался подбодрить её улыбкой, но, как ему самому показалось, вышло довольно жалко. Джон помог Мирцелле накинуть тяжелый меховой плащ и не выпускал её маленькой горячей ладони во время спуска по лестнице. Она не противилась, только пыталась спрятать покрасневшие щеки под золотистыми кудрями распущенных волос. Погода стояла ясная – светила луна, и её сияние заставляло хрустящий под ногами снег блестеть и переливаться. Они шли молча. Из темноты показался Призрак, он ткнулся холодным мокрым носом в ладонь Джона, и тот ласково потрепал любимца по голове.

  
\- Хорошо иметь такого друга, - без всякой зависти произнесла Мирцелла, улыбнувшись. Призрак обнюхал её руку, протянутую к нему, а потом лизнул, заставив молодую женщину весело засмеяться. – Какой славный. А ведь я боялась его когда-то…

  
\- И Серого Ветра тоже? – полюбопытствовал Джон. Она покачала головой.

  
\- Нет, с ним было иначе, но… Я думаю, ваши лютоволки любят тех же людей, что и их хозяева. А Робб меня любил.

  
\- Да уж, он был покорен с первого взгляда, - Джон подмигнул, чтобы хоть как-то развеять обстановку. – Походил на деревенского дурня. Мы с Грейджоем тогда очень злились на него.

  
\- Почему же? – она вскинула светлые брови и от этого почему-то стала выглядеть еще младше.

  
\- Мы были глупыми детьми и ревновали…

  
\- О. Простите меня…

  
Беседа снова увяла, как цветок на морозе. Джон смотрел себе под ноги и собирался с мыслями, пока наконец не смог произнести эти слова.

  
\- Ваш брат… король Джоффри прислал ворона. Он хочет вернуть вас. Взамен предлагает мою младшую сестру.

  
Мирцелла остановилась, а потом медленно повернула голову. Лунный свет отражался в её зеленых глазах.

  
\- И вы, конечно же, согласились? – тихо спросила она. Джон наверняка удивил её, покачав головой.

  
\- Нет. Во-первых, у твоих родных нет Арьи. Она пропала давным-давно и если бы была найдена Ланнистерами, об этом стало бы известно. А во-вторых, вы – жена моего любимого брата. Вы мать его сына. Я не собираюсь разлучать вас с ним. Вы – часть моей семьи.

  
\- О, Джон… - она все же расплакалась. Прозрачные капли стекали по щекам, замерзая, и Джон поспешил утереть их пальцами. А потом и вовсе осторожно положил руки на плечи Мирцеллы и привлек её к себе. Она схоронила лицо на его груди, плача безудержно и горько. Но, как ни странно, на душе Джона было легко, словно он снова вернулся в детство.

  
Он не солгал. Она действительно была его семьей. Только вовсе не сестрой, а чем-то большим. Но Джон пока еще не осознавал этого. Как и не осознавал, что творит, когда медленно отстранил Мирцеллу от себя и наклонился, целуя её в губы, соленые и растрескавшиеся, но такие мягкие.

  
Той же ночью Вель призналась ему, что беременна. А Мирцелла до утра пыталась заглушить болезненный кашель, сотрясающий её тело, подушкой.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
\- Мне кажется, ты постепенно влюбляешься в неё, - сказала как-то Вель. С момента их прибытия минул уже не один месяц, но стены Винтерфелла по-прежнему казались чужими для них обоих, и для Джона, и для его жены. На коленях у Вель лежала рубашка мужа, а большой округлившийся живот несколько мешал ей. Ребенок, первенец, должен был вот-вот появиться на свет.

  
\- Что? - переспросил Джон ошарашенно, чуть было не выпустив из рук Длинный Коготь, который он чистил. Недавно в его руки попался шпион Ланнистеров, который вынюхивал, что творится на Севере. Занося над шеей преступника меч, Джон невольно вспомнил отца и тот последний раз, когда Нед Старк самолично казнил дезертира из Ночного Дозора. Бран тогда показал себя молодцом, а они с Роббом весело переругивались и соревновались, кто быстрее доскачет до моста.  
Боги, как же давно это было…

  
\- Я говорю, что этот южный цветочек того и гляди уведет у меня мужа, - повторила Вель с усмешкой. - Ты не отходишь от неё целыми днями. Сегодня вот даже на казнь преступника с собой брал.

  
\- Она сама попросилась, - попытался оправдаться Джон. - Наверняка, Мирцелле скучно все время сидеть в башне с кормилицей и ребенком. Она еще так молода.

  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - в голосе Вель не было ни ревности, ни неприязни. - Но все равно ты влюблен в неё. Поверь, я могу видеть это.

  
Джон закусил губу, не зная, что возразить на это. Возможно, она действительно права, потому что то, что он испытывал к Мирцелле, было трудно назвать всего лишь заботой о вдове любимого брата. Это чувство было намного более глубоким и сильным, нежели простая привязанность к члену семьи. Мирцелла казалась Джону теплой и солнечной, её улыбка заставляла сердце странно замирать, а смех напоминал звон серебряных колокольчиков. Они много времени проводили вместе – ездили на охоту, просто гуляли или беседовали. Иногда Джону уже начинало казаться, что маленький Нед – это не сын Робба, а его собственный. Красивый мальчик, так похожий на мать…

  
\- Ты не права, - собственный голос показался Джону неуверенным, но признавать правоту Вель он не собирался.  


* * *

  
  
  
Она умерла в тот самый день, когда Вель разрешилась от своего бремени, после краткой, но скоротечной болезни. Джон даже плакать не мог – он знал, что так оно и будет, что Мирцелла ненадолго переживет Робба, но все же надеялся на лучшее. Верил в то, что сможет сберечь это прихотливое южное растеньице.  
Не смог. А возможно, проклял тем самым поцелуем, который он нечестиво запечатлел на её губах.

  
Мирцелла не винила его ни в чем. Она улыбалась до последнего, держала его за руку своими слабеющими пальцами и просила только лишь об одном – позаботиться о её сыне, о её дорогом мальчике.

  
Джон обещал ей это, раз за разом, охрипшим от горя голосом. И пальцы его дрожали, когда он закрывал её глаза.  
Джон даже не соизволил пойти к жене, чтобы увидеть первенца, но все же его заставили. Он вошел в жарко натопленную комнату, где остро, неприятно пахло свежей кровью, и так и застыл на месте.

  
На руках Вель была девочка. Крошечная, светловолосая и сероглазая.

  
Джон знал, что жена не позволит дать имя дочери до определенного срока, но уже точно знал, как назовет малышку.

  
А еще, он был уверен в том, что эта Мирцелла точно переживет приближающуюся зиму.


End file.
